


Absolutely Mandatory

by kindoff



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Captain Bones - Freeform, Chief Medical Officer James T. Kirk, Established Relationship, M/M, Spock is still First Officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: Leonard looked every bit like a disgruntled kid, rather than the best captain in the ‘Fleet who had gone to hell and back numerous times.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Absolutely Mandatory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568464) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



He found Leonard sitting behind his terminal, glaring at the screen. He looked every bit like a disgruntled kid rather than the best captain in the ‘Fleet who had gone to hell and back numerous times.

“Leonard?”

Leonard perked up. Interesting. His partner must have been so absorbed in perusing his personal terminal to notice the hiss of the door. The man slouched against the chair, muttering, “Huh, there you are.”

Spock stepped closer. Leonard reached out a hand to him, which Spock took gladly. Their fingers intertwined with the ease of long practice. Even without skin-to-skin contact, Spock could already feel the _anxious/irritated/betrayal_ running amok inside his partner’s mind, the last of which worrying most of all. “Your tone implies that you have been waiting for me for a while. However, I was not made aware of your hails.”

Leonard looped his hand around Spock’s waist, resting his temple against his side. “I thought I was Jim’s best friend.”

This, undoubtedly, puzzled Spock. “And indeed you are. Has something happened that alters your mutual regard to each other?”

Leonard vaguely gestured to the screen. Spock flicked his gaze up. It was a notice from their Chief Medical Officer, marked red with _ABSOLUTELY MANDATORY_ written all over, requesting the captain’s presence for the routine medical checkup _at the earliest convenience_ or the CMO himself would have no choice but go up to the bridge, declare said captain unfit for duty, and drag him to sickbay by force.

Even for Spock, the prospect of getting pulled off duty by their CMO in front of the whole bridge officers was enough to make him ill. Leonard must have caught his train of thought because he projected an outrageous nod of agreement.

If Spock had less control of himself, he would have snickered, but he was a Vulcan, so he sighed instead. “I failed to see the relevance of this notice to your regard towards Dr. Kirk.”

Their bond flared with _affronted_ on Leonard’s end, but the man didn’t draw back, instead settling closer to Spock, if it’s even possible. “How dare you.”

“You have been dodging Jim’s needling for weeks. It seems he has finally run out of patience.”

“I’m the captain. I’ll take medical checkup when I need it.”

“It is up to the CMO of the ship to decide.”

“I will report him for disrespecting his commanding officer.”

“The CMO outranks even the captain in terms of medical exams.”

“I will have him court-martialed.”

“Without disrespecting your rigorous evasion for medical checkup, you are, as humans will say, being a drama queen.”

Leonard grunted in response. Spock petted his hair softly. “Do you wish me to escort you to sickbay?”

“I’m not a goddamn five-year-old.”

Spock waited. It was silent for thirty seven seconds before Leonard mumbled, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know i needed captain!bones in my life until i read [Doc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568464) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka).
> 
> if you have any captain!bones, please tell me and i will gladly read it! :D


End file.
